Valerie Gray
|-|Original Suit= |-|Upgraded Suit= Summary Valerie Gray was originally a popular highschool girl but after the Ghost Dog ruined her life, she gained a strong hatred towards ghosts, especially Danny Phantom and was given special ghost hunting equipment by Vlad who belived she would be useful in his future plans. She then became a ghost hunter and while she wasn't very good at the beginning, she was still a threat and learned very quickly. She soon became one of the most deadly opponets Danny has faced. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Valerie Gray Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Ghost Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Original Suit= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (9th degree black belt), Weapon Mastery, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical strikes with energy and boost her speed with rocket rollerblades), Non-Physical Interaction (Her weapons are capable of effecting ghosts while their intangible). Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and likely Disease Manipulation (Can survive attacks from ghosts that effect the body (molecular level), mind and soul, exposure to ectoplasmic energy has shown to cause sickness such as ecto acne which can lead to death) |-|Upgraded Suit= All previous powers and abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Able to summon her suit with a thought), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of harming season 1 and 2 Danny Phantom with her weapons and her strikes) | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to season 3 ghost hunters like Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton) Speed: At least FTL (Her board is able to keep up with Danny and she is able to react to him in combat) | At least FTL (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to ghosts who can easily lift trucks over their heads and toss them with ease) | At least At least Class K (Comparable to Jack who could drag a monster the size of a small building) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Could survive a hit from the Fright Knight) | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to season 3 Danny who without his ghost powers took a blast from Skulker and several other ghosts) Stamina: Superhuman (She could still fight even after being heavily injured by the Fright Knight) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Various anti-ghost lasers and missiles, hoverboard, ghost radar in helmet Intelligence: Above Avarage (She's shown to be a competent ghost hunter and skilled with differnt weapons) Weaknesses: Doesn't have much experience hunting ghosts, however she learned quickly | Nothing Notable Key: Original Suit | Upgraded Suit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hunters Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Schoolgirls Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Light Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users